jaiden_animationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Vidcon fun times wow so fun excitement 10/10 would vidcon again
is a video created by Jaiden Animations, uploaded on June 29, 2016. Synopsis This is a long video with footage of Jaiden (not showing her face) with her YouTube friends in a fun experience at VidCon 2016. Plot Welcome to California The video begins with Jaiden and James (TheOdd1sOut) in a car ride entering California where VidCon 2016 was located. They wanted to record the sign that says "Welcome to California" but missed that opportunity because they were busy watching Treasure Planet. James was playing Tetris, and Jaiden was looking at the "wind mill forest". Hotel California Jaiden and James arrived at the hotel, and on the way in, met Louis (FunForLouis). Jaiden got a Tumblr bag even though she did not have Tumblr, and in the bag was a camera, and a Tumblr hat she let James keep. Finding the squad At VidCon, Jaiden and James got their access passes. Since Jaiden was a featured creator, she was not allowed in "public places". Soon they met Tony (TonyVToons), a young boy named Theo, and Den (CypherDen). Outside, James and Tony ate pizza while sitting in grass because there was no other place to sit. Jaiden did not want any pizza because she already ate. Back in the hotel Back in James' hotel room, James explained what happened in the elevator: The squad met Jacksfilms in an elevator, but James was hiding his hand because it was bleeding for some reason at the time. Later, Alex (It's Alex Clark) joined the squad. Awesome activities At VidCon, Alex did a couple juggling performances, and his juggling partner was also named Alex. James participated in one of the performances. James wrote "CaptainSparklez" on the "Confess your love for your favorite YouTube star" blackboard. More followers The squad saw a follower. Den suggested meeting the follower, but Jaiden was against that, saying that it would be awkward. The squad was getting food at the "cool kid lunch table" backstage. James wanted to meet Jacksfilms again, and that time his hand was not bleeding. Later, the squad met Dom (Domics), who was pretending to be Jaiden. More games At VidCon, Jaiden tried to play a bank shooting arcade game but slipped on the icy floor. James made a perfect bank shot. Back in the hotel, the squad was playing a bean game. In the game, Tony was "bean boozled" but was "proud of his deck", while Jaiden had a lot of Wax Beans and considered herself the "Wax Bean master". Meeting the Captain Jaiden and James walked into the Meet & Greet section, and James wanted to meet Jordan (CaptainSparklez). Soon they found him but he was busy. While waiting, they accidentally stole some of Jordan's sharpies, and made a small tower out of different things on the table. James and Jordan finally met, but Jordan said that there was a delay in getting the CaptainSparklez shirt and blamed it on a guy who worked for him. Jaiden was nervous about the panel and was talking about some restaurants believing in giving out sauce instead of ranch dressing. Stunning stunts The squad did some stunts in the outdoor parking lot, such as riding a skateboard being pushed across the parking lot, jumping over a boom gate, and playing hacky sack with a bag of M&Ms. Dom tied the laces on Alex's shoes, which was "the lowest point of Dom's life". Later, Jaiden met Tiffany (IHasCupcake) and her husband Red (redb15). Animated Wonders of Disneyland The squad had a quick meal before they spend their final day together at Disneyland. James drank five glasses of orange juice. The glasses would've each cost $6, but he did not get charged for them. When the squad got into Disneyland, Alex said that Minnie is "an excellent cook" and "a total hottie", causing an "Alex and Minnie" ship. Jaiden notices a horse and Tony wants to get on it. The squad went on the "It's a Small World" ride, just because Jaiden went there when she was little and cried because she scared of the dolls in there. This time, she only cried a little bit, and the rest of the squad lost $5 in the bet. A cheesy-cakey ending All that was left of the squad was Jaiden, James, and Tony. They went in a cheesecake factory. James and Tony each tried a bite of cookie-dough cheesecake, and they both liked it. Epilogue Back home, Jaiden was editing her VidCon vlog. She did not have a script for it. Realizing that the vlog did not have a proper ending, she decided to end the video by thanking all the people who was with her through the trip, and the viewers for watching. Characters Most of these people were mentioned and thanked in the description and some of them were not in the video itself. *Jaiden *Tony (TonyVToons) *James (TheOdd1sOut) *Alex (It's Alex Clark) *Den (CypherDen) *Dom (Domics) *Jomm *Leigh (OnlyLeigh) *Rebecca (Let Me Explain Studios) *Cade *Soy *Tiffany (IHasCupcake) *Red (redb15) *Louis (FunForLouis) *Theo *Jacksfilms *Mark (Markiplier) *Jordan (CaptainSparklez) Reception Like many of her videos, the reception is positive. Trivia *This was Jaiden's first ever trip to VidCon. *Unlike most of Jaiden's other videos, this video in entirely live-action. *In the Why I Don't Have a "Face Reveal" video, Jaiden said that during her VidCon trip, she only pretended to be fine, she was in a terrible state from her eating disorder, and she regretted letting people take pictures. *Some of the other animators also uploaded their own VidCon 2016 videos (a couple of which accidentally reveal Jaiden's face), including TonyVToons (I'M GOING TO VIDCON!!), TheOdd1sOut (I got to meet CaptainSparklez (Vidcon) and My First Encounter with Jacksfilms), It's Alex Clark (deleted 2016 VidCon and Disney vlog), CypherDen (Den's 2016 Travel Vlog), and Let Me Explain Studios (SNEAKING BACKSTAGE: VidCon 2016 Recap!). *The "There he is" clip from Cool Cat Saves the Kids plays with Jaiden and James find CaptainSparklez. Category:Videos Category:Videos uploaded in 2016